Talk:Transformation Ability
Split-Up I will probably be splitting this page up in lieu of Golden Freeza, Cell: Second Form, and Developed Form. Freeza's transformations, like Cell's Form Transformation, are definitely not the same as Zarbon's and I don't think the Daizenshū meant to lump them together. Like Ki Manipulation Techniques, I think the Transformation Ability merely refers to the general ability of aliens to transform. [[User:GokūBlack10|'Black']] (Talk) 00:18, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :There is an issue, our perception (Americans) believe that there is more to these transformations, when there isn't, now I don't deny that they're named in source books or don't have differences in power, but that's all they are transformations. In example Absorption categories Majin Bū's and Cell's absorption abilities as the same thing. But this would be better resolved in their abilities section of the characters pages, noting that Freeza is more proficient with the use of 'transforming' stronger and stronger, that is an exclusive trait he himself has. I'm going to assume since I don't own the Volume F, that Freeza's new transformation was given a section. I would be okay with it, but have an issue, because it would only be a subjective analysis, since the Daizenshū specifically noted this was exclusive between Coola, Zarbon and Freeza. Where Cell actually has his transformations documented as different sections on the D4-D7. So in short, apples and oranges. Both fruits, not the same. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 16:38, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :: I don't deny that this power is the ''general ability of Zarbon, Coola, and Freeza. I also own the Daizenshū and can read them well enough to understand what is meant. But what I am saying is that, for consistency's sake, named transformations should be separated into separate articles and listed as "Variations" here. If you want to get technical, the Super Saiyan Second Grade and Super Saiyan Third Grade are acknowledged as all being part of the base Super Saiyan state, but we separate them because that's what we do with named transformations. The general ability to transform is what all three characters share. Their transformations, however, are not shared, hence why I am going to split them up. [[User:GokūBlack10|'Black']] (Talk) 16:57, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::: Edit: It should also be noted that Zarbon and Freeza aren't the same species so, while their Ability to transform is the same (Vegeta says certain aliens can transform, the Daizenshū calls the ability to do so "Transformation Ability"), their transformations (again) aren't identical and should not be treated as such. Secondly, I do own Volume F, and Golden Freeza is recorded alongside Freeza's other transformations, making it part of his unique line of transformations. [[User:GokūBlack10|'Black']] (Talk) 17:01, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Without making this another long paragraphed statement I'll give some advice, instead of making separate pages for every character we should use Susanoo's pages for assistance. I'm going to dig in my 10 Daizenshū later to construct a statement, and specifically the fourth one (as that's where these claims originate)-to see if it checks out. I concur with some but not all of your points. Again a valid equation would be the ignored statement of it being like Absorption. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG'']] 17:18, June 30, 2016 (UTC)